dafantasiafandomcom-20200213-history
Avianna Coile
Statistics Age: 22 Birthday: September 21 Height: 5'6" Weight: 135 lbs Gender: Female Weapon: Staff and kitchen knives (they two share an inital shape in some jewelry named Eclipse, to be more exactly, a shapeshift weapon) Laterality: Left-handed Job:Witch / Arcane Cook City: Adysia Personality Avianna’s Personality can be clasified by two ranks: Inside a kitchen and outside one. Inside the kitchen she has to keep an attitude of the level of a proffessional. Creative, smart, but cold and hard to forgive mistakes, but always open to second and third tries from her employees. Also, she has a cold attittude with city guards, since she considers them useless. Outside her work, she’s a bit different. Caring for her companions and always willing to throw a joke, probably accompanied with a beer. She’s ready for even sacrifice herself for her beloved ones. Likes: * Coffee * Raspberries * Mokka Liquor * Spring days * Travelling to wonderful places * Waste her free time reading exterior lands documents and books * Everything linked with the Exterior lands cultures. * Edo (the way she calls Edwin) Dislikes: * City guards * Cheap coffee * Anyone who dares to touch her kitchen without her permission. * Cakes wrongly made on purpose History Avianna is the first child of Gatatog Coile (a Mercenary and weaponmaster) and Vanessa Coile (Blacksmith.) Born in a small town of the country of Adysia, she was separated from her parents and her little brother, Reulus, at the age of six to one of the academies of Arcania, in which the specialists discovered that she was born unable to synthetize her own magic, a syndrome known as manadeficience. Since then, at the same time she was studying magic theorics, she was part of several medicinal experiments, giving her marks in all her body. At the age of 11 years old, she received her first mana adapter, a small crystal she keeps attached to her chest even today, this one allowed her to cast her first basic spells at a great cost, still being considered the lowest class of mage in the academy. At the age of 16 years old, she started the training of witch and specialist, even when her teachers never had faith in her, she managed to reach the top places in grades and also get a small part-time job in the Arcane Cafe, which allowed her later to acquire her own apartment and tools, becoming one of the seven Great Arcane Cooks. Now, at the age of 22, she moved to Adysia to become nearer to her parents and making her biggest investment: the Adysian Arcane Cafe (of course with the sponsor of the original one); which has been a success since she opened to the public. During this period of time, she met Oseike's character, Edwin Blackthorne, and developed a relationship with him; now they live in the upper personal rooms. Other Data * She has inserted also other several adapters, in the shape of tattoos, these allow her to cast magic as any other witches and also reflect some of her feelings. * She’s the only holder of an Arcane Method that uses spices to provoke state alteration * She gets terrified with thunders. * Actually she posseses three pets //none of them makes something fantastic, excepting for Eyra that eats like a beast// Relationships ♦ Edwin Blackthorne: Her beloved fiance. They live together in the Arcane Cafe and with the time she has learned to be patient and never become too sad when he leaves for a work. ♦ Heide Reinmund: A really good person that is always there, taking care of everyone. Even if he gets tackled by Edwin each time he tries to helps her, she considers this young lad as a good man. ♦ Arkeen: The mysterious client, somehow they managed to make a kind of firendship with the time, even if she's not sure from where is Ark really. The girl shows nice feelings.